monkeyquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Turtles Party!
Turtle's Party was an event during the entire summer of 2013. Located in a sewer under Clock Tower Square, it was accessed via a portal in the shape of a manhole cover. During August, a new quest was added to the event, a quest where a player must collect a total of 50 pizza from the party machine. After adding the quest, turtle pizza's bind type was changed to non-tradable, this ensured that players could not complete the quest without working on the party machine. To Activate the party machine, You will need at least four monkeys. Items 'Shop' These items can be bought without membership. 2013 *Mystery Color Tonic- 20 NC *Mystery Color Tonic(x3)- 50 NC *Sensei Star(attack; 113)- 700 bananas 2014 *Amulet of Ninja(Chim Foo version of Amulet of Booty)- 200 bananas *Mystery Color Tonic- 20NC *Mystery Color Tonic(x3)- 50NC *Sensei Star(attack; 62)- 1400 bananas 'Event' These items are available from the Turtles Party Chest every other hour. *Minor Mystery Color Tonic(every time machine reaches 100% all monkeys in the lair are sprayed with Minor Mystery Color Tonic that lasts for five minutes) *Leo's Katana(attack; 97)- party machine *Raph's Sai(attack; 97)- party machine *Donnie's Bo(attack; 97)- party machine *Mikey's Nunchucks(attack; 97)- party machine *Leo Mask- party machine *Raph Mask- party machine *Donnie Mask- party machine *Mikey Mask- party machine *Mutant Turtle Shell(defense; 22)- party machine *Mutant Turtle Arm(defense; 22)- party machine *Mutant Turtle Pants(defense; 22)- party machine *Turtle Pizza(healing; 200)- party machine 'Members Only' These items can be bought from Raphael by members.(Non-members can receive them via trade from members) 2013 (Shredder items have a lvl15 requirement) *Shredder Armor(defense; 136)- 1440 bananas *Shredder Bracers(attack; 81)- 1120 bananas *Shredder Cape(defense; 170)- 1120 bananas *Shredder Claws(attack; 364)- 1600 bananas *Shredder Helmet(defense; 238)- 1440 bananas *Shredder Shin-Guards(defense; 136)- 1280 bananas 2014 (Casey Jones items have a lvl10 requirement) *Casey Jones Mask(defense; 138)- 1170 bananas *Casey Jones Pants(defense; 79)- 1040 bananas *Casey Jones Shirt(defense; 79)- 1170 bananas Quest Leo's Quest Talk to Leo to receive the quest "Pizza Party" Part 1/4: collect 5 pizza from party machine. Reward; Splinter Beard Part 2/4: collect 10 more pizza from party machine. Reward; Bottom of Splinter Robe(defense; 79) Part 3/4: collect 15 more pizza from party machine. Reward; Top of Splinter Robe(defense; 79) Part 4/4: collect 20 more pizza from party machine. Reward; Splinter's Crystal Staff(attack; 200) Donnie's Daily Quest Find the hidden lamp-posts around the lair Shredder's Lair This will be accessed via a portal inside the 2014 Turtle's Party in February. The player may fight Foot Ninja here , and at the end of the level you can fight the Shredder(lvl10 enemy). Each time you beat the Shredder you will be rewarded with one of the following: *Linen Cloth (common) *Mysterious DNA Sample (medium) *Mysterious Canister (rare) And once a day you can open the purple chest containing a piece of Shredder armor, however, it is possible that the chest will yield bananas instead, and will have to try again the next day. Foot Ninja come in three attack types; *Melee: slash at you with swords *Ranged: throw daggers at you(these ninja have glowing eyes) *Special: jump out of the ground(if their attack misses then they get stunned) Defeating a certain number of Foot Ninja rewards you with a special achievement, and gives you a limited edition recipe for a Kraang Hat(made from the aforementioned items you get from Shredder). Category:Events Category:Limited Edition